


Рефлексия

by Wolf_Song



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Сам Пайнс ещё считал свою влюблённость в Венди живой, но теперь анализировал своё поведение и понимал, что всё это не так.





	Рефлексия

Диппер невольно задумался над сегодняшним происшествием. Билл, пожалуй, всегда держал себя в руках, а тут пришел в ярость, словно дикий зверь. И повиновался только ему, Дипперу Пайнсу.

  
Билл всегда подавлял себя ради него.  
  
Билл много раз говорил, что готов кого-то прибить, но даже с тем, что слова демона не расходились с делом, Сайфер боялся огорчить парня.  
  
Билл ставил его в тупик своей заботой, защитой, помощью.  
  
Билл таскал его на руках, гулял с ним в лесу, всё ему объяснял и всё позволял. Позволял даже то, за что любого другого бы мгновенно испепелил на месте — обидчивый был, жуть.  
  
Билл, Билл, Билл.  
  
Сам Пайнс ещё считал свою влюблённость в Венди живой, но теперь анализировал своё поведение и понимал, что всё это не так. Абсолютно всё. Как разобраться?..  
  
От дьявольских ухмылок Билла бежали мурашки по коже. Ласковые прикосновения, особенно когда Сайфер брал его на руки, вызывали дрожь по телу. Сладкую дрожь. Несусветная чушь, которую, сам того не замечая, Сайфер зачастую нёс вполголоса или вовсе интимным полушёпотом, сворачивала внутренности тугим жаром. Диппер мог бесконечно любоваться Сайфером, ему нравилось ощущать себя маленьким хозяином большого пса, дёргающим того за уши и знающим, что пёс никогда не укусит. С Сайфером ему всегда было легче, как будто находилась потерянная деталь пазла.  
  
«Чёртова рефлексия.» — отрешённо подумал мальчишка, устраиваясь на коленях у демона и закрывая глаза.


End file.
